<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doc by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568464">Doc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, M/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Bones finally has his checkup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“About time,” Jim notes, only teasing because they’re such good friends—though at the moment, Leonard looks about ready to excommunicate him from both the friend list and the ship. Jim doesn’t take it personally. He knows Leonard can be cantankerous, and that only gets worse when he has a medical appointment. If it weren’t for Spock, he’d probably never make his checkup.</p><p>Fortunately, they have a mutual friend in their first officer, and Spock seems to value the integrity of up-to-date medical records more than his captain’s preferences. He escorts Leonard through the doors of sickbay, hovering just behind Leonard’s right shoulder as though to physically block him off if he tries to run. Not that Leonard would be able to outrun Jim. Maybe Jim does need to fit a few more salads into his diet, but Leonard works himself to the bone up on the bridge and is worn down for it. Spock could easily outrun them both.</p><p>Spock smoothly asks, “I trust you’ll return him when you’re finished, Doctor?”</p><p>“If he passes inspection,” Jim quips. Leonard rolls his eyes. Jim has half a mind to declare him unfit for duty at first just for the fun of it. Unfortunately, Jim’s more professional than Leonard often gives him credit for. He nods towards the nearest empty biobed and insists, “Have a seat, Bones.”</p><p>“This is absurd,” Leonard grumbles. “I’m perfectly healthy. I’m the best goddamn captain in the fleet—aren’t you two always telling me that?” Spock’s arched brows draw together as though to imply that he would never say such a thing. At least, not where anyone could hear him. “Hell, I took on a Klingon hand-to-hand on that last away mission! Doesn’t that mean anything to you people?”</p><p>“It means I’d better check for Klingon measles,” Jim counters. “As well as the effects of prolonged stress. You’re just making this worse on yourself, Captain.”</p><p>“And you’re trying to waste my time.”</p><p>“Spock, would you please help Captain McCoy onto the biobed?”</p><p>Spock takes a step towards Leonard. He probably wouldn’t actually follow through and manhandle Leonard into place, but the threat has the desired effect—Leonard jerks away from him and grumbles, “Alright, alright, I’m going... you two are lucky I don’t put you on report for this.”</p><p>He finally hops up onto the bed, and despite being the oldest of the three, he looks for all the world like a pouting child. Jim’s half tempted to ask Chapel to bring in a lollipop. Leonard tries one last appeal: “I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“The ship comes first, Bones. And she needs all hands healthy.” Leonard wrinkles his nose. Jim tries to appease him by noting, “It’s not just you. Spock reported for his checkup weeks ago.”</p><p>“You weren’t checking him up,” Leonard counters, “You were checking him out. That famous, flirtatious Kirk bedside manner isn’t going to work on me.”</p><p>Jim wiggles his eyebrows as though to say <i>we’ll see</i>. Leonard groans. Jim flips open his medical tricorder and gets to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725986">Absolutely Mandatory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff">kindoff</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>